20 Ans de Plongée
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: OS. Spoiler : 3x18. Ma première fic ! : House cherche à découvrir ce que lui cache Cuddy après leur conférence à Singapour...


**Disclaimers**: Tout le tralala appartient à Fox  
**Spoiler**: 3x18 "_Airborne_".  
**Commentaires**: Ma toute première fic ! * fière * J'écris depuis peu, alors j'ai hésité à introduire du NC-17... On verra ça une prochaine fois. J'espère que vous apprécierez ma plume ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**20 ans de plongée**

House ouvrit la porte du bureau de Cuddy sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Comme d'habitude, en somme...  
« Pourquoi vous m'évitez depuis la semaine dernière ? »  
Elle lâcha un soupir d'agacement avant de répondre :  
« Vous m'avez laissée mariner en classe éco. »  
« Vous mentez. Vous avez passé plus de la moitié du vol sur mon siège, malade comme un chien. »  
Elle soupira une fois de plus.  
« D'un ADD* sans avoir fait de plongée, d'ailleurs. »  
Elle lui lança un regard noir et replongea dans son dossier en se massant la nuque. Il reprit :  
« Pourquoi vous avez succombé à l'hystérie collective ? Vous êtes médecin, vous n'étiez pas censée paniquer et tomber malade par la simple force de votre esprit. »  
« Sortez de mon bureau. » dit-elle fermement. Il la fixa.  
« Vous venez de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière votre oreille. »  
« Elle me gênait. Il me semble que je vous ai dit de sortir. »  
« Vous êtes nerveuse. Vous me cachez quelque chose. » lança-t-il en claquant la porte.  
Elle ne releva pas la remarque. Il était seize heures, dans deux heures elle quitterait le PPTH et profiterait d'un week-end sans House. Il avait été insupportable depuis la semaine dernière. Étant de plus en plus désagréable avec ses patients, agaçant encore plus les infirmières, redoublant de commentaires déplacés, manquant de détruire une machine IRM. La pause de 2 jours était fortement méritée.

xxx

Assise sur son canapé, vêtue d'un gros pull noir, une tasse de thé à la main et un magazine dans l'autre, elle sursauta lorsque sa sonnette retentit. Elle fit mine de ne pas être là, mais la lumière de la pièce était largement visible depuis l'extérieur. Elle aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle posa ses pieds sur le sol et fit un immense effort pour se diriger vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle passa un oeil dans le judas et aperçut une grimace de House, elle soupira mais ne put se résoudre à le laisser dehors, dans le froid. Elle ouvrit la porte et demanda le moins gentiment possible :  
« Qu'est ce que vous voulez encore ? »  
« Savoir ce que vous me cachez. »  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se traîna jusqu'à son canapé. Il entra et ferma la porte. Elle posa ses pieds sur la table basse, exténuée après sa dure semaine. Elle sursauta lorsque qu'une masse de 80 kg s'assit à sa gauche, la tirant de la torpeur dans laquelle elle avait replongé. Il avait posé sa veste en cuir au porte-manteau et sa canne contre le canapé. Ses yeux fixaient les siens, cherchant à l'intérieur un détail qui pourrait la trahir. Ils étaient juste cernés et pas très réactifs. Il sourit légèrement et montra un carnet rouge abîmé, sur lequel était inscrit : _Cuddy Lisa, 1984, Michigan University._Elle mit du temps à saisir avant de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important. L'année qu'elle avait partagée avec House à l'université, c'était celle-ci. L'année où elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, c'était celle-ci. L'année où il avait dû la quitter, c'était celle-ci. L'année où elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, c'était celle-ci. Elle se mordit la lèvre et lui lança :  
« Où est ce que vous avez trouvé ça ? »  
« Sur votre table basse. Vous le lisiez lorsque j'étais derrière votre fenêtre. »  
« Vous m'avez épiée ? »  
Elle tenta d'attraper son journal intime, mais il leva le bras hors de sa portée.  
« Je n'ai pas même pas besoin de l'ouvrir, je sais déjà pourquoi vous êtes tombée malade. Et pourquoi vous fuyez. »  
Elle détourna le regard et décida de fixer le mur. Elle ne le sentit pas approcher sa bouche de son oreille et l'entendit murmurer :  
« Vous cherchiez un moyen d'attirer mon attention, vous vouliez que je prenne soin de vous, alors vous avez contracté un ADD. Inconsciemment, ou non. Nous sommes sortis de l'avion, j'ai dragué l'hôtesse, et vous êtes partie sans me dire un seul mot depuis aujourd'hui. Avouez-le, je vous plais, Cuddy. »  
Elle tremblait, ferma convulsivement les yeux, se tourna vers lui et hurla presque :  
« Ça fait 20 ans que je suis jalouse des filles que vous vous tapez, 20 ans que je pense constamment à vous, 20 ans que je vous veux dans mon lit, 20 ans que... Oui, House, vous me plaisez ! Ça vous va ? »  
Elle regretta instantanément ses paroles, elle n'aurait jamais du se livrer comme ça, lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Elle essuya maladroitement ses larmes du revers de sa manche et regarda droit devant elle. Elle se sentit tomber sur le dos, les mains de House s'attarder sur ses hanches, et son corps posté au dessus du sien.  
« House... Lâchez-moi tout de suite... »  
Il ne l'écouta pas, saisit ses poignets et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête.  
« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez. »  
« Vous êtes un con. »  
« Vous m'avouez que vous avez envie de moi, mais vous me repoussez. »  
« Je ne l'ai jamais avoué. »  
« A peine... »  
Son visage se rapprochait du sien. Cuddy osait à peine respirer.  
« Si vous ne vouliez pas de moi, vous m'auriez giflé, ou vous auriez envoyé votre genou dans mon estomac. Voire plus bas. »  
Elle ne répondit rien. Elle en était incapable.  
« Pourquoi porter des décolletés et des jupes moulantes si vous rejetez tous les pigeons que vous rencontrez sur le net ? Soit vous voulez me rendre jaloux des hommes qui vous matent, soit vous voulez que ce soit moi qui vous mate. »  
Elle se redressa brusquement, obligeant House à s'allonger. Renversement de situation, c'était elle qui dominait la scène. Il écarta sa jambe blessée du canapé. La cinquantaine de kg installée sur lui lui faisait moins mal... Elle positionna ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de se relever.  
« J'ai toujours su que vous étiez une femme de pouvoir... J'espère que vous avez une paire de menottes, j'ai laissé les miennes à... »  
« La ferme et embrassez-moi ! » souffla-t-elle en emprisonnant ses lèvres entre les siennes.  
Leurs langues se rejoignirent immédiatement. Cuddy caressait les joues de House, sa barbe de 3 jours piquait ses doigts mais elle était trop occupée pour protester. C'était plutôt agréable, finalement...Ses mains dévièrent vers sa nuque. House promenait lentement les siennes de ses épaules à ses fesses, où il souleva le bord de son pull pour masser son dos. Il se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Il la repoussa, se jeta sur elle mais sa douleur à la jambe l'arrêta net. Le temps d'avaler des pilules de Vicodin, elle avait retiré son haut. Ils migrèrent jusqu'à la chambre, impatients d'obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient depuis deux décennies.

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, entoura ses hanches de ses bras et écouta son coeur battre en profitant de la chaleur issue de leur étreinte. Il plaça une jambe sur les siennes, pour être sur qu'elle ne partirait pas en plein milieu de la nuit. D'un baiser sur son torse, elle lui affirma qu'elle ne voulait plus fuir. Il était temps d'être heureux.

**FIN**

_* : Accident de décompression_


End file.
